sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Toshi Kumakura
'''Toshi Kumakura '''is the team consultant for Miyamori Girl's High. She was previously a coach for a professional team. Appearance She has grey hair tied into buns at the end and brown eyes. She usually wears a bussiness suit and a monocle. Personality ﻿Not much is known so far, only that she is well mannered and knows a good deal about her teams opponents. ﻿ ﻿Playing Style / Abilities She is highly skilled and was able to defeat the likes of Shiromi Kosegawa, Kurumi Kakura, and Sae Usuzawa with relative ease. She can complete a renchan and used it to put them all below 0 points. Plot Introduction Arc Toshi appears as a scout and coach for the Fukuoka Corporation team. Here she successfully scouts Harue Akado for her team. National Tournament Arc Before the matches, she meets up with Harue to drink and catch up. Toshi again meets up with Harue after her team advanced to the final eight to discuss among other things, Harue turning pro once again. Later Shizuno Takakamo meets her and asks if she is going to take Harue away from them again. She then reveals that Harue declined her offer and said that she won't consider it until the girls in the mahjong club graduate. During the semi-finals she notices when Shizuno starts playing by her instincts and is reminded of a chat she had with Harue about such things.﻿ During her first appearance with team she noted that when Komaki Jindai fell asleep, she had become scary again. She then tells the team that deep in the mountains of Kagoshima there's a legend about an enchanted land inhabited only by female hermits and wonders if Jindai is from there. Toshi is again shown before the vice-captain match analyzing Nodoka Haramura as well as Esui. She is briefly shown at the start of the vice-captain answering Toyone Anetai that Hatsumi Usuzumi was getting ready to show her power. We again she Toshi during a flashback of Sae Usuzawa's. Here she is in the bath briefing Sae about Hatsumi and '''the gates of evil. '''Toshi appears again in another flashback of Sae's, just arriving to become a new teacher at Miyamori. She then stumbles into the mahjong club and has a match with Shiromi, Kurumi, and Sae, deafeating them with ease. When she discovers that they are the only member of the club she mentions that she met an interesting girl before coming to the school. Toshi next appears during the captains match. She says that they have been able to hide Toyone's abilities up to that point, but wonders about Kiyosumi's player. In a flashback, Toshi introduces the mahjong club to Toyone and gets them to play a match with her. After Toyone defeats everyone and is getting ready to leave, Toshi reveals that she has gotton permission for her to join Miyamori. During the match, Toshi is one of the few who noticed a change in Kasumi Iwato saying "this is bad". Later when Saki Miyanaga gets another ''rishan kaihou, ''she explains how she did it and mentions that she even beat Koromo Amae. When Sae's monocle starts to twitch, Toshi is left in astonishment. After the match, she and the rest of the team welcome back Toyone. When she saw Toyone breaking down, she said to herself that she knew it was hard and nobody could've imagined that she wouldn't make it to the best eight. When Kasumi Iwato and Komaki Jindai arrive to give Toyone her autograph, Toshi gives her team permission to go with them to the beach. Final Eight Arc When Toyone asks if it is okay to have the hotel in reservation while they stay at the beach, Toshi tells her that it is fine because she they got a discount for staying through the individual tournament. National Championship Arc Yasuko meets up with Toshi and hands her a document. They then begin to discuss the match and certain players for a national team. She is seen watching the championship with Yasuko and discussing the hands. Category:Miyamori Girls' High School Category:Professional players Category:Characters